Inside Your Heart (Chapter 3)
by deerdragon88
Summary: My first post on ffn! EXO Fanfiction named Inside Your Heart! HunHan Pair and Yaoi


Inside Your Heart

CHAPTER 3

Pair : HunHan  
Cast : EXO-K member and other  
Author : xiaotaki

Aku masih terkejut saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Orang berwajah buram yang ada di mimpiku adalah dia? Tunggu. Kepada Suho-hyung aku tak pernah bercerita soal mimpiku yang itu. Bagaimana dia-ah apa ini?!

"Aku orang berwajah buram dimimpimu yang sudah bersumpah kepada Tuhan untuk selalu menjagamu." ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.  
"Kau..." kataku tak percaya.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Makanan sudah datang lho!" ujar Kai-hyung yang memecahkan suasana.  
"Ne Jongin-ah." namja-china-gila itu berkata dan tersenyum pada Kai.  
"Sehun-ah kajja makan." ajaknya. Aku memandangnya aneh. Kemudian...  
"Aku sayang padamu sehun-ah" bisiknya di telingaku.

...APA INI?!

3 Bulan kemudian

"Sehun-ah, ada yang mengirim surat untukmu." ujar seseorang padaku. Aku yang tengah asik bermain game merasa terganggu. Aku melihat namja-china-gila-*aku lupa namanya* itu menyodorkanku sebuah surat. Aku melihat muka ramahnya yang memuakkan.  
"Gomawo." ujarku singkat sambil mengambil surat yang bia berikan. Ia mendekatiku. Oke aku takut. Aku melihatnya.  
"Kenapa kau tak buka suratnya?" tanyanya dengan muka sok ramah lagi. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan risih.  
"Itu dari eommamu, isinya dia ingin kau menjenguknya. Eommamu sakit bukan? dia sudah stadium akhir. Masa kau tak mau menjenguknya?" tunggu.. apa ini kenapa dia tau soal Eommaku? Dan dia tidak membaca surat itu tapi tahu apa isinya? Aku diam terpaku melihatnya.  
"Dia terinfeks penyakit kanker langka yang belum ada obatnya. Dan kau malah meninggalkannya. Apa itu namanya anak? Apa aku perlu mengantarmu Sehun-ah?" ocehnya lagi. Cukup namja gila!  
"Jangan campuri urusanku, orang gila." aku beranjak meninggalkannya.

Dia semakin hari semakin gila. Ia terus mendekatiku bahkan memelukku dari belakang! Baiklah dia juga yang sering menolongku. Saat aku dimarahi Suho-hyung atau Kyungsoo-hyung dia yang membelaku. Dia tak marah saat aku memanggilnya gila. Saat aku sakit bulan lalu, dia yang merawatku bersama Kyungsoo-hyung. Harusnya aku bersikap baik padanya. Tapi aku tak bisa.

"Sehun-aah~ ayo kita jenguk eommamu~" kata namja-china-gila itu manja. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.  
"Kajja Sehun-aah~" ajaknya lagi manja. Aku merasa jijik. Aku tetap diam membaca surat itu. Aku kaget saat tau bahwa yang ia katakan sama dengan isi surat itu.  
"Lihat kan~ sama persis~ kau harus percaya padaku, Xi Lu Han~" tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.  
"Ommo! Sehun-ah! uljima!" ujarnya.  
"Aku tak kan mau menjenguknya!" seruku lalu aku meninggalkannya. Surat itu aku buang. Dan tentu... aku kembali menangis.

"Sehun-ah ada telpon dari eommamu." ujar Suho-hyung padaku. Aku yang tengah menikmati bubble tea langsung tersendak.  
"Aa.. gwenchanna Sehun-ah?" tanya-siapa lagi kalau bukan namja-china-gila itu. Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Suho-hyung dan namja-china-gila itu.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Eomma. Dia yang membuat sifatku menjadi sulit seperti ini. Appa menceraikannya karena Ia berselingkuh. Aku hidup berkecukupan dengan Appa. Dan Ia hidup susah karena perbuatannya sendiri. Sekarang Ia sedang sakit malah mengemis-ngemis padaku dan Appa. Itu menggelikan.

"ANDWAE SEHUN-AH! KAU TAK BOLEH BERKATA BEGITU!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Yap si orang gila itu masuk kamar dan berkata begitu. Apa maksudnya?  
"Mwoya?!" tanyaku gusar.  
"Kau tidak boleh berpikir begitu tentang eommamu sendiri! Itu tidak baik!" jawabnya marah.  
"Memangnya kau tahu apa?!" tanyaku marah juga.  
"Yang jelas dia Eomma mu! Kau tidak boleh menjelekkan dia Sehun-ah! Besok kau harus menjenguknya!" ujarnya marah. Ia lalu keluar. Aku tak habis pikir dia bisa segila itu.

Suho-hyung masuk ke kamar dan menghampiriku.  
"Sehun-ah.. kau harus menjenguk Eommamu... Kau anak satu-satunya dan Ia adalah Eommamu, bukan Bibi atau siapa, dia yang melahirkanmu..." ujar Suho-hyung. Aku mulai marah.  
"Tak akan pernah aku mau menjenguknya." kataku marah. Aku menarik selimut dan tidur.

Dunia ini semakin gila.

"Sehun-ah, hari ini kau harus ikut aku!" ajak namja-china-gila itu. Aku tak memperhatikannya. Aku sibuk chat dengan salah satu temanku.  
"Kau harus ikut!" PAAAKKK! Pantatku terasa panas. Ia memukul pantatku! Sial apa maunya?!  
"YAA!" seruku marah. Aku yang sedang tidur tengkurap langsung bangun.  
"Sehun-aah kau harus ikut aku nee?" Ia memeluk pinggangku. Oh Tuhan singkirkan dia!  
"Yaa! Lepaskan!" ujarku gusar.  
"Kalau kau mau ikut denganku aku akan melepaskanmu jika tidak aku tak akan melepaskanmu!" katanya sambil memejamkan mata. MWOYA?!  
"Yaa! Kau!" kesabaranku habis rasanya.  
"Ya atau tidak Sehun-ah~?" tanyanya lagi. Tuhan, semoga pilihanku tepat.  
"Baik-baik tapi lepaskan!" jawabku pasrah padanya.  
"Jeongmal? Yeah!" chu~ namja-china-gila itu mencium pipiku... HAH?! TUHAN AKU MASIH NORMAL! AKU MASIH SUKA MIRANDA KERR AKU MASIH SUKA PEREMPUAN DAN DIA...OH!  
"YAA! Kau!" seruku gusar.'

Ia malah pergi sambil tertawa nista. Ya ampun.. aku masih suka perempuan.. aku masih suka Miranda Kerr, aku mengoleksi foto-fotonya dan dia... mencium pipiku?! Itu tak wajar!

AKU GILA YA TUHAN!

Namja-china-yang semakin gila itu mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Ia terus merapat padaku. Saat berjalan di jalanan sepi ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku seperti saat ini.

"Ya, kau apa maumu..?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.  
"Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku sayang padamu sehun-ah~" jawabnya manja. Oh...  
"Dengar ya orang gila, aku masih menyukai perempuan!" ujarku marah.  
"Arrasseo~ Kau suka Miranda Kerr dan kau punya banyak fotonya di galeri handphonemu." katanya. Aku kembali heran bagaimana Ia tahu aku suka Miranda Kerr? Aku hanya memberitahu ke Kai-hyung dan... kurasa Ia tak mungkin mengatakan ke namja-china-gila ini!  
"... tahu darimana kau?! Kai-hyung?!" tanyaku kesal.  
"Ani... itu ra-ha-si-a~" jawabnya sambil mecnium pundakku. Oh menjijikkan!

Tak lama berjalan kami sampai di sebuah rumah. Namja-china-gila itu menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan kami pintu. Itu Shin Min-ahjumma! Jangan-jangan...

"Sehun-aah! Eomma sudah menunggumu.. kajja masuk~" ajaknya.  
Sudah aku duga. Namja-china-gila ini akan mengajakku ke tempat Eomma.

Aku, ahjumma dan namja-china-gila masuk ke dalam. Setelah melewati beberapa kamar, kami sampai di kamar Eomma. Aku melihat Eomma terbaring menatap jendela

"Ahjumma, bukankah Eomma dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanyaku.  
"Ani.. kami tak punya biaya, Appamu tidak mau menolong Eommamu... aku terpaksa yang merawat di rumah." jawab Ahjumma. Aku shock. Waktu itu ayah bilang akan menanggung biaya ibu.. ternayata dia berbohong...  
"Sehun-ah.. temui Eomma.." ujar namja-china-gila itu padaku. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai menghampiri Eomma.

"Eomma..." sapaku padanya. Tubuh lemasnya menoleh padaku. Aku bersusah payah menahan air mataku jatuh.  
"Sehun-ya..." ia berusaha menggapaiku. Aku memelukknya. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

Eomma... nan jeongmal mianhe..

############end of chapter 3############


End file.
